During the production of electrical components, for example electronic components, for example an optoelectronic component, for example an organic optoelectronic component, for example organic light emitting diodes (OLED), oxidation of electrically conductive layers can occur. The latter can thereby become electrically nonconductive or at least reduced in terms of their conductivity, for example oxidation of parts of a metal layer to form a dielectric metal oxide layer.
In the application of the electrical component, i.e. after electrical contact has been made with the electrically conductive layer, the dielectric oxide layer in the current path of the electrically conductive layer should, however, be electrically conductive in accordance with the application. In this case, the dielectric oxide layer can form a contact resistance and lead to a voltage drop and/or conversion of electrical energy into heat, that is to say lead to an energy loss.
In one conventional method, the oxidation of electrically conductive layers during the production of electrical components is prevented by complex process measures. By way of example, the processing, that is to say the production, of the electrical components can be carried out in an uninterrupted manner in an inert gas atmosphere or under a vacuum.